1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guard structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved basketball hoop guard wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to players relative to a basketball hoop and basketball hoop mounting plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guards of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein in play of basketball, individual contact with a basketball rim results in injury relative to abrasion and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a guard structure of resilient construction arranged for ease of mounting and securement and maximum protection relative to an individual upon contact with a basketball hoop structure.
Various basketball goal structure has been utilized in the prior art not affording the protection as by the instant invention such as addressed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,007; 4,921,248; and 4,082,269.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved basketball hoop guard as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.